Raise Your Rifles to the Sky, Boys
by fredluvr09
Summary: Modern AU! Set in "Gray or Blue" 'verse, in which Les Amis generally goof around and get drunk together because FRIENDS. The M rating is, currently, for language/less than church-appropriate dialogue. Fret not, everyone will make appearances! Pairings: Jehan/Courfeyrac; background Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta, Marius/Cosette, Enjolras/Eponine. (title from 'Charlie Boy' - The Lumineers)
1. Chapter 1: Billiards

**A/N**: This shall be the first of several (yeah idk how many) drabbles/oneshots/what have you for modern!Les Amis bromance fluffy goodness. I adore these boys, so it was only natural.

That said, you should all immediately go read "Gray or Blue" by theseveremercy. Firstly, because it's PERFECTION and secondly, because it's the 'verse these drabbles are set in!

So here goes.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the bar, as Bahorel, Feuilly, and Joly were off at some concert or other. Enjolras and Combeferre were actually trying to get some work done at the corner table, Grantaire was asleep at the bar, Bossuet was reading, and Jehan was trying to get used to his new laptop. Courfeyrac had not caught the work bug, however, and instead sat on the edge of the covered billiards table, teasing Jehan.

"Whatcha writing?"

Jehan made a face, tilting his head to look up at Courfeyrac, who just grinned and swung his legs back and forth. "Same thing as when you asked two minutes ago, Courf."

"Oooh, more poetry! Is it about me?"

"_No_, Courf." Jehan just shook his head. "But if you keep bugging me, it _will_ be about you, and it'll be angry poems."

Courfeyrac shrugged. "I'll take it."

"Yeah, we know you will," muttered Grantaire, who was apparently less asleep than they all had assumed.

Bossuet held his book up to his face, trying to hide his laughter while Enjolras and Combeferre pretended they hadn't heard (or perhaps they hadn't, engrossed as they were in the books and papers littered across the table).

Courfeyrac bit back a smug grin, but Jehan's face was quickly turning a shade of red reserved for cartoon characters. Grantaire only chuckled darkly and reached over the bar for his half-finished bottle of whisky.

Suddenly feeling a little sorry for Jehan's obvious embarrassment, Courfeyrac hopped off the billiards table and grabbed the laptop.

"Hey!" Jehan protested lamely.

Courfeyrac ignored him and resumed his seat on the game table. "I've got an idea!"

Bossuet looked up from his book suspiciously. "What sort of idea?"

"Oh don't worry," Courfeyrac laughed. "The normal kind."

From across the room, Enjolras snorted, earning himself a disgruntled half-glare from Courfeyrac. "What?" he shrugged. "Most of your ideas are...shall we say, _not_ so normal."

"I'm borrrrrred," Courfeyrac moaned, failing miserably to defend himself in Enjolras' eyes.

Jehan, resigned to the loss of his laptop for the night, hopped up on the table next to him, leaning in to peer at the screen. "How to play-"

"Shh!" Courfeyrac shushed him, glaring around the room. "If they think it's such an 'abnormal' idea, then they don't have to be a part of it."

Bossuet was very interested now, so he attempted to console Courfeyrac. "Oh, he was only joking. Share with the class, will you?"

Courfeyrac just shook his head petulantly, leaning to whisper something in Jehan's ear, which made the other giggle.

Combeferre, who had remained silent until now, sighed. "Just tell us, Courfeyrac."

Since he was clearly dying to tell them anyway, it only took a gentle elbow from Jehan for Courfeyrac to burst out "billiards!" and dash towards the line of cue sticks against the wall. He grabbed one and spun around, waving it at the game table.

Jehan grabbed his laptop and ran for the cover of a nearby table as Courfeyrac whipped the cover off the billiards table. "Voila!"

"Um," Bossuet began, "do we have any idea how to play?"

"It's just like pool," Courfeyrac admonished him, much to the amusement of Combeferre and Enjolras. "...What?"

"Might want to double check your sources," Enjolras remarked with the barest hint of a smirk.

Jehan immediately began hunting through the results page of Courfeyrac's abandoned "how to play billiards" search, but Courfeyrac ignored Enjolras' comment and continued to pretend he knew what he was doing. "What do you call this thing anyway?" he mused aloud, turning the cue over in his hands.

"Um, just a sec." Jehan typed "billiard stick" into Google and clicked on the corresponding wikipedia article. "Cue!" he announced. "Or 'cue stick', I guess?" He was silent for a moment and then he gasped and turned pink.

"What?" Courfeyrac demanded, coming to stand behind him. Jehan only giggled and pointed to the screen. "What's so f-" The question died on Courfeyrac's lips and was transformed into uproarious laughter, bringing Bossuet, Enjolras, and even Combeferre over to see what was so damned funny.

"B-butt," Courfeyrac gasped out between howls, as Bossuet mouthed "shaft" with a scandalized look on his face. Jehan had his eyes tightly shut, giggling soundlessly and turning pinker by the second. Enjolras and Combeferre shared a "they are so immature" glance before they broke down laughing themselves, which caught the attention of a sleepy and puzzled Grantaire.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" he growled, hiding a very small smile.

Jehan just held up the computer, which Grantaire took and inspected.

He still looked puzzled. "So?"

"So?!" Courfeyrac sputtered. "So? You mean to tell me you find nothing funny about the fact that parts of a stick you use to _play with balls_ are called 'shaft' and 'butt'?"

Grantaire shrugged and gulped down the last of his whisky. "Lots of things have a shaft and a butt." He strolled back to the bar and laid his head down, only just managing to suppress a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2: Flash

**_A/N: _**_I should warn...this was only inspired really by the photoset (linked at the bottom) that I made like two weeks ago for fun and theseveremercy's suggestion that Grantaire was the one taking the photos. So I was just writing that. Then Courf stole it._

* * *

"God, R, would you point that thing someplace else?"

Grantaire made a face at Bahorel, but obliged, swinging around with his camera to catch Cosette, who just laughed and lifted an eyebrow.

_Flash!_

"Oh, Grantaire! No! That was a terrible photo!" Cosette exclaimed, coming to peer over his shoulder at the digital display.

"Oh I dunno." Grantaire sounded serious for a moment. "I think it's a good one." He grinned over his shoulder at Cosette, who frowned. "Let's ask Marius what he thinks."

Marius overheard and waved them over, laughing. Grantaire snapped a photo of him, too, which only made him laugh harder.

_Flash!_

"No, Cosette, you're gorgeous," he insisted, upon seeing the photo. Marius smiled up at her from his seat next to Courfeyrac. "It's cute."

Courfeyrac nodded his agreement. "You're always cute." He winked at Cosette and laughed when Marius bit his lip. Standing, Courfeyrac leaned in close to Grantaire as if to see the photo, then suddenly snatched the camera out of his hands.

"Hey!" Grantaire growled jokingly, reaching for Courfeyrac but careful not to endanger his camera.

Courfeyrac spun to face him, laughing. "Smile!"

Grantaire shook his head stubbornly. "_I_ take the photos, _you_ smile. This is for a project, asshole."

"I'll smile if you will," Courf retorted.

"What class?" Combeferre questioned.

"I said project, not class," answered Grantaire, deliberately cryptic.

Courfeyrac held the camera high. "Just smiiiiiiiile!" he sang out.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and made a sort of weird, grimacing face at Courf.

_Flash!_

Courfeyrac handed him the camera back with a grin. "That'll do."

"Your turn, then," insisted Grantaire.

"No, no, no, wait!"

Courfeyrac ran over to the pegs by the door and grabbed Enjolras' red hoodie, quickly pulling it on and zipping it partway. "Look, I'm Enjolras!" he crowed.

Enjolras looked up from his book. "No, I think you're drunk," he corrected.

"Am not."

Jehan snuck up behind Courfeyrac and pulled the hood over his head. "Are too!" he shouted before running to hide behind Grantaire.

Courfeyrac looked up, trying to pretend he was put out, but when Grantaire pointed the camera at him, he immediately offered a cheesy grin.

_Flash!_

"Damn," Courfeyrac pouted.

Jehan came over and put an arm around him. "Your hair looks ridiculous," he remarked with a smile. "It's sticking out everywhere."

"That's really your fault," Courf pointed out. "You pulled the hood up."

"Speaking of which," Enjolras called from his place by the bar, "you should probably put that thing back where it came from."

Joly snorted. "Or so help me?"

Enjolras shot him a look. "Um, I wouldn't go that far, no. But it _is_ my jacket, so," he directed his attention back to the thief, "take it off, Courf."

Combeferre leaned across the table. "I think he was quoting _Monsters, Inc_," he told Enjolras, as Jehan let out a snicker.

"Oh!" Courfeyrac threw back the hood dramatically and began to slowly unzip the jacket. "You want me to..._take it off?"_

"Oh god." Combeferre rolled his eyes as Enjolras dropped his book onto the table.

"No! God, no! That's _not_ what I meant, Courfeyrac!"

Courfeyrac was now standing on a table, swinging the red jacket above his head in sync with his hips.

Jehan was blushing furiously but could not stop giggling. Feuilly and Bahorel were practically collapsed on each other, unable to breathe through their laughter. Joly was hiding a smile behind his hands, and Bossuet was just staring, wide-eyed, at Courfeyrac's hips.

Combeferre had returned to his book, feigning disinterest but biting back a smile, and a horrified Marius was covering Cosette's eyes. Grantaire was howling with laughter, snapping photos of everyone, while Enjolras, standing now, glared at Courfeyrac.

"Okay, Courf, you're hilar-_oof!"_ Enjolras' condescension was cut short as Courfeyrac threw the jacket and he received a face-full of hoodie. He pulled the jacket over his arms and shook his head at Courfeyrac, who was now sitting on the table, unbuttoning his shirt and winking at Jehan.

Bahorel chuckled and patted a spluttering Feuilly on the back. "Get it, Courf!"

"_Untz-untz_," Grantaire contributed.

"Don't _encourage_ him, guys!" wailed Marius, still trying (and failing) to shield Cosette. She only giggled as Courfeyrac slipped one shoulder out of his button-down suggestively.

Grantaire got right in Courf's face, still taking photos that Enjolras sincerely hoped would not be included in whatever project this was for.

"Work it, baby," Combeferre called out, earning a raised eyebrow from Enjolras. He shrugged. "What? This is way more exciting than homework."

By now, Courfeyrac was off the table, sliding his shirt off one arm at a time and modeling for Grantaire's camera. Joly opened up his laptop and turned the speakers up all the way.

Bossuet chuckled and began to sing along. "_One two three four, uno dos tres cuatro!"_

Marius buried his head in his hands and fell back against the couch with a groan.

Courfeyrac had discarded his button-down entirely and was now wearing only his white v-neck and skinny jeans. He grabbed Jehan's hand and pulled him close, moving his hips more than Enjolras reckoned was necessary.

After a moment's hesitation, Jehan leaned in and before Enjolras could blink, everyone (save himself and Marius) was up and dancing (or, in more than one case, grinding). At least Courfeyrac had stopped trying to take off his clothes.

Grantaire had one hand on Cosette's waist and the other on his camera, still taking random (and probably blurry) photos of the group. Marius looked skeptical, but Cosette was clearly having a good time, and after a moment she kissed Grantaire's cheek and came to drag Marius off the couch.

Enjolras leaned against the bar, content to laugh at his friends for now. However, before he knew it, Courfeyrac was in his face, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him over to join them as "I'm Sexy and I Know It" blasted from Joly's laptop speakers.

Uncomfortable as he was, Enjolras relented somewhat, allowing Courf to drag him into the center of the group and nodding his head in time to the music. He drew the line, however, when Grantaire began trying to photograph him. He held up a hand, trying half-heartedly to block the lens. Grantaire took the photo anyway, looking pleased with himself.

_Flash!_

At that moment, the door banged open and a burst of cold air snuck into the bar.

"What the fuck?"

Jehan looked guiltily toward the door, unconsciously reaching back to touch Courfeyrac's hands on his waist. Courf only pulled him closer, grinning at Eponine, who looked thoroughly surprised.

"I wondered what the racket was..." She trailed off and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Enjolras, who had frozen in place and was running one hand through his hair while sticking the other into his jeans pocket, refusing to meet her eyes.

Grantaire, however, walked over and reached around her, slamming the door shut and pointing the camera at Eponine. "Smile!"

She glared for a moment, then her face softened and she smiled up at him, giving in.

_Flash!_

"I think that's a wrap on my project, guys," Grantaire announced over the music, which Joly was trying to mute.

"Oh don't stop on my account!" Eponine exclaimed. "Just got off work, and I came down for the party," she elbowed Grantaire and motioned for Joly to turn the music back on.

Grantaire set his camera behind the bar and took Eponine's hand, loudly singing along to the opening bars of "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" and winking at Courfeyrac, who wiggled his eyebrows before spinning Jehan wildly.

Enjolras started to go back to his seat, but was stopped by Combeferre. "Huh-uh," his friend declared. "It's Friday night. Let's just have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: **I posted this on tumblr first, and there's a little photoset to go with it actually (: abcabaisse[dottumblrdotcombackslash]post/42007388623/flash-another-gray-or-blue-verse-oneshot-some


End file.
